1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand structure for a flat-panel display device and, more particularly, to a compact stand structure having a small footprint and multi-media host computer interfacing capability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Among widely used devices for displaying the video information of a multimedia computer, flat-panel display devices (e.g., liquid crystal displays) are becoming more prevalent due to their light weight and compact design. Such a flat-panel display device largely includes a thin LCD unit as the display portion of the device and a stand unit for supporting the display. In addition, mechanism for adjusting the display angle generally are provided, wherein a user operates a hinge unit to control the viewing angle of the display with respect to the stand unit, usually along a horizontal axis for tilting the LCD unit forward and rearward. To achieve these objectives, it has become necessary to provide a supporting stand unit with an approximate size determined by the horizontal dimension (length) of the LCD unit. Therefore, the dimensions of the stand unit have come to be substantially equivalent to those of the LCD unit, such that the footprint is overly large and consumes excessive desk space. The stand unit of the conventional LCD device is bulky and serves as mere supporting means for the display unit, with no multi-media capability. However, there is a practical limit to downsizing the stand unit and, particularly its footprint, especially if auxiliary functions (e.g., audio input/output) are to be provided for the display device.
Exemplars of the contemporary practice in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,136, issued to Mooney for Backlash-Free Swivel And Tilt Mounting which describes an oversized support shaft journaled in dual ball bearings housed in a base. The base includes a plate with an aperture receiving a cylindrical section of a support shaft, rotatably secured therein with a set of bearings. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,638, issued to Scheibenpflug for Arrangement For Fastening A monitor To A Text Station describes a monitor mounted on a support column with a bracket having holes registered with holes in the support column, a shaft being received therethrough. The support column defines an inner race slidingly received in an outer race of extension arm, providing rotational freedom therebetween. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,031, issued to Souder et al. for Spring Counterbalanced Support Arm System describes a nose bracket mounted on a television set. The nose bracket includes flanges with registered holes. Screws received in the holes engage an anchor tube receiving a tension pin engaged with a swivel arm. The tension pin provides for relative rotation between the swivel arm and nose bracket. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,142, issued to Portable Computer Display Tilt/Swivel Mechanism describes a yoke 42 with flanges having registered holes. A tilt base has complementary flanges with registered holes. The yoke and base holes receive a hollow tilt tube. The base mounts on a swivel disk received within a groove defined by a split mounting ring. The device does not include a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand, providing a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,378, issued to Kagami for Display Apparatus describes a base with oblique or offset upstanding flanges with registered holes. The chassis and neck frame of a monitor pivot relative to the base about a connecting bolt received in the holes. The device does not include a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand, providing a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,481, issued to Yurchenco et al. for Balanced monitor Stand describes a base with an oblique tab having a first horizontal throughbore. A platform mounted on a monitor has a second throughbore in registry with the first throughbore. The tab and platform rotate in a vertical plane about a pin received in the throughbores. The device does not provide for rotation of the monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,062, issued to Detwiler for Pivot Apparatus describes a clam shell socket member rotatably secured to a housing member. A leg portion extends from one of the clam shell socket members to a base portion mounted in a base member. The device does not provide for rotation of the monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625, issued to Baek for Monitor Stand Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,779, issued to Bates et al. for Tilt And Rotate Apparatus For A Display Monitor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,463, issued to Sung et al. for Monitor Stand Assembly describe an upper stand portion having a slot. A stand base portion has a coupler bar received in the slot. When the upper stand portion is rotated relative to the stand base portion, projections of the coupler bar prevent disassembly thereof. The devices do not convey a cable through a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,713, issued to Phuhl et al. for Video Display Support Joint describes a stand including upstanding, ribbed prongs. A connector ring, mounted on a monitor, has holes that receive the prongs. The connector ring traps a bottom casing and a protector cover, which provide tilting capability in the monitor relative to the stand, against the stand. The device employs a complicated assembly of multiple parts obviated by the present unitary hinge body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,886, issued to Wendling et al. for an Adjustable Display Stand describes a base with a detachable lower segment. The lower segment is not described as counterbalancing a display unit, or possessing any weight that inherently might counterbalance an upsetting, offset display unit center of gravity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,594, issued to Djelouah for a Solar Lamp Stand describes a receptacle demountably connected to a box. The box includes a detachable base plate. The base plate is constructed from plastic and an orifice with which the base plate is fastened to the ground.
After careful study of the exemplars of contemporary practice in the art, I have found a need for a flat-panel display apparatus including a dual-axis hinge conducting signal and power cable therethrough from an interface mounted in the stand that provides auxiliary connectors.